Julius's Heart
by DanaKat
Summary: this is what i decided would happen after heart no kuni no alice the manga. i've never played the game. Alice and Julius have always been in love, and have finally told each other, but what will happen to the new couple after they decide to share their secret? read and find out! and i have no idea how to rate things so i picked m to be on the safe side. :D
1. Chapter 1

i do not own anything. enjoy :D

Julius prove~

alice was sitting in the chair that she usually occupied after getting me my coffee, watching my hands truth, i loved it when she watched me. it made me feel important, not like just some unholy man everyone else seems to think i am. i do not care what anyone thinks of me, if they think that this is wrong. i simply have to do this job in order for wonderland to keep moving like, well, opinions and thoughts are pointless. i do not wish to here them, or even acknowledge that they exist. none of them are important, none of them matter. that is true for everyone i have had the displeasure of listening to. everyone except….

the clockmaker looked over at the girl to ask her for another cup of the brown liquid. before he could voice his request, he noticed that alice had fallen asleep in her hands again. she would always insist to stay up until julius himself went to bed, but sometimes (about once a week) she would succumb to her fatigue and pass out sitting up like that. julius smiled a wide smile and quietly laughed. he could only do that at this time, when on one would see, and this started about a day after alice had arrived. he did smile for alice on acasion and might have even chuckled once or twice, but he couldn't afford to let people see too many of his emotions. it was dangerous for him and alice, now that she lived in the clock tower, because the rebels (that wanted the ones who died to stay gone) might find a weakens and use it to get into the tower and destroy his clocks, not to mention himself, and possibly even alice.

and that was something he couldn't bare. he knew of his feelings for the girl, but to keep her safe, and to not chase her away like peter, he kept his emotions bottled up. he had almost blown his cover right in front of ace when he saw that alice had returned to wonderland and still wanted to live with him. he had almost blown it again when she and blood decided to just be friends. yes, he loved her, but he would never admit it._ unless she did first…..but what am i thinking!? i don't even know if she finds me as anything other than a friend._ he thought as the smile slipped from his face. it made a new appearance as he looked at the clock in his hand. it was the last one and he was almost finished. _just one more…and…..there! done._ he thought as he tietend the last screw in place. he then put down the precious item and turned his attention to what needed to be handle with much more care, he thought. he gently picked alice up out of the chair, like how you would a child, with her head on his shoulder and legs dangling about his waist."troublesome girl" he grouched, somewhat happily, to himself.

he easily carried her out of the room and up the flight of stairs to her bed chambers. pushing the door open with his back, he walked through the room and placed her on the bed. he then took off her shoes, stockings, hair bow, and bracelet and put the items away were she always did. and even though he was used to doing this, because alice had been here for almost a year now, his clock still skipped a tick when he pulled the blanket up to her chin, and smoothed the hair out of her face. as he was about to exit the door, he looked back over at her and saw alice kick something off of the end of her bed. julius was a little irritated to see that it was a book. he walked over to it and picked it up thinking, _how could she treat one of my books like this? i have only let her read them because i have seen her use them with utmost care. tomorrow i will tell her that she can no longer read from my personal library and that - wait, this isn't mine._

and indeed it wasn't. unlike all of his, this one was decorated with light blue ribbon around a dark blue binding and a silver bow at the spine. in silver cursive at the lower right hand side it read, Alice Liddel. flipping through the pages, he noticed that the front ones were full of hand writing and the back were blank. he had unintentionally found alice's diary. now was his chance to find out why she stayed with him. he new that it was wrong and that he should just put the book down, but he _needed_ to know. with diary in hand, he slipped out the door and up more stairs until he was in his own bed room. julius settled himself in the chair that was by his second bookshelf (the first was in his office) and he started to read the last page with writing on it.

_today was a fun day. i hung out with boris at the amusement park. he made me ride all of the roles rosters and i almost through up! even though i love to hang out with that silly little cat, i couldn't wait to get home! when i did, julius was sitting in his usual spot, sleeping in his arms with his tools and the broken clocks i had left him with. i wish i could help more than i did, but that stubborn man insists that i leave at least once a day. why can't he see that all i want to do is stay with him?_

he could have died right then after reading that last sentence, but he couldn't because he still (technically) didn't have his answer, so he read on.

_all well. but anyway, back to why i had such fun today! before i could leave after our fun, boris took me aside and told me he loved me. i was a little worried at first but was so relieved when he explained his feelings for me. it sounded exactly like how i loved him! and i told him that and kissed him on the cheek before i ran home to tell julius the good news._

_good news?! is she trying to kill me!? i never herd anything about this!_ in all of his ragging thoughts, a single tear rolled down his otherwise expressionless face. he wanted to stop reading. he wanted to put the book down, crawl into a corner and die. but he couldn't. now he absolutely_ had_ to know why she stayed with him. it certainly couldn't just be to torture him. if she loved boris so much than why couldn't she go live with him? he continued on, determined to get to the bottom of it, if only to stop the torment in his clock

_i ran all the way home with this happy feeling in my heart. i just couldn't wait to tell that wonderful man my wonderful news about this wonderful occurrence in this wonderful wonder world. as i burst through the doors reedy to sing my joy, i saw him sleeping so peacefully at his desk, that i couldn't bring myself to wake him. i found a blanket and put it over his shoulders. he was just so cute i couldn't stand it! i had to steel a kiss, just one. a small peck on his soft lips. as i pulled back i could see a small smile on his face. i hope that in his dreams, i was still the one kissing him. i could definitely find a better time to tell him about boris. having a little brother was great, but to have to wake julius up to tell him about it would be a shame. he deserved this rare bit of peace. if only a different kind of love for me could be found in his heart, well, clock. i knew that there was in mine. i was a fool to think that i should leave wonderland. i will always be indebted to blood for binging me back, no matter how much of a pain he was. i'll never leave julius again._

he couldn't believe it. he had found his answer and more. he remembered that dream, it happened just last night, and it was alice that had kissed him in it. he brought a hand up and touched his lips. he could feel a smile spreading under his fingertips. he was ecstatic even though on the outside he just had a cute little smile and a twinkle in his eye. he got up and slowly made his way back down to alice's room. julius crept inside and put the book on the floor next to the bed were he had picked it up in the first place. he stood and looked over at the beauty sleeping in the bed with a smile on her face. julius looked back at the door and rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. he had to tell her how he felt. she needed to know that her affections were not only one sided. he needed to let her know.

" but how do i tell her..." he mumbled to himself. as soon as the last syllable fell from his mouth, alice's eyes popped open and her smile spread even wider across her grabbed the clockmaker's hand, causing him to abruptly look back down at her with an expression of pure surprise.

" you don't have to, i know"

"how… what… i…. how long have you been awake?" he quickly plastered an indifferent look back onto his face as he asked the last question.

"i never fell asleep"

"what!?" his indifference turned into surprise once more.

"i thought that it was time you knew" alice said as a blush stole over her face " i knew that i to let you know, but i didn't know how until you put me in bed and i felt my diary by my feet. i thought that if i can't tell you, then i would let you see inside my mind. i was hoping that you would accept me. that is what you were going to tell me right?… unless its that you had to tell me that you don't." she looked up at julius with eyes filled to the brim with sorrow at the thought of rejection. she didn't know if she could take it again after what had happened with her ex. these horrible thoughts filled her mind and the flood in her eyes was threatening to spill over. at that sight julius quickly hoped onto the bed and hugged her close to him, unintentionally starling her.

" don't cry. please. i would never tell you that i didn't accept you. i don't know what to do when you cry. i don't want to make you cry….. because….. i love alice too." her breath hitched in her throught. she couldn't believe it. he had never sayd that before. in all of wonderland, he, the one she wanted to here it from the most, was the only one that had never said it. he was the only one out of role holders and faceless alike that had never told her that.

" julius…. i, i can't believe it….. you said it…..finally" she whispered almost inaudibly as she let herself sob into his jacket. but these, unlike the ones that she was about to shed a moment ago, were tiers of joy.

"no! alice, don't cry!" the clockmaker begged as he squeezed her even titer to himself.

" but julius..*sniff*.. i have to"

"why!?"

he pulled away a little, not enough for his arms to unwind from her back, but just enough so that he could see her face. to his shock and surprise, she was smiling bigger than he had ever seen before." because, i love julius" she continued to let the happy tiers fall from her eyes as she reached up through his arms to interlock her own behind his neck and pull him down so that there lips met. julius was so shocked that all he could do was freeze up and stair wide eyed into the closed ones below him. after he gave his mind time to conclude that he could figure this all out later, he closed his own eyes and started to contribute to the kiss himself, sliding his tung along her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. alice gladly abided and started to work her own tung in time with his. she slowly lowered herself back down onto the bed, pulling julius along with her as the kiss started to become a little more. julius pulled the blanket out from in-between them and carelessly through it to the floor as alice started to slowly pull the ever present midnight blue jacket off of his shoulders. as his cote was finely shed and draped across the wooden chair next to her bed, julius started to work on the buttons of her dress that were below her neck as alice started to remove his clock tie and belt, not wanting to damage them. julius moaned softly as alice accidentally brushed by his steadily hardening member as she removed his belt.

"alice…" julius whimpered into the kiss," if we continue…*nhg*…. i won't be able to stop myself"

"then don't…." alice murmured breathlessly as she arched herself into his body making a perfect fit.

"alice!" julius almost shouted as the girl pressed her knee up in-between his legs.

he made quick fork of the rest of the buttons and pulled off her dress so that she was now in nothing but her little blue corset and under ware decorated in little white bows." ha, how like you" he breathed as he starred hungrily down at her. alice, seeing an opportunity as julius was distracted, took that short amount of time to take off his vest and shirt and toss them onto the pile with his jacket and her dress. she began to unbutton his now to tite pants as he swooped down to nibble at her neck, hitting her in the lip with his earring in the proses." ow!" she yelped, more out of surprise than pain. " I'm sorry my heart" julius apologized as he unclipped the clock from his ear and put it on hers. alice blushed profusely as he trailed his fingers down her jawline, neck, collarbone, and top of her chest to stop at the first latch on the corset, ready to undue it and move to the next one.

" your heart?"

" yes. you are mine aren't you? and so is your heart, witch makes you my heart, right?"

" …..yes… my clock" she finished joyfully as she pulled him down for another heated kiss. she started to work on his pants again, trying desperately to get them off, as he pulled away from the kiss and started to nibble on her collarbone. he suddenly jumped up and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from pulling off his pants." maybe…. maybe we should wait"

" what? why? do you not…. want me…?" she questioned as her old worries creeped back to her.

" of corse i want you!" julius started to blush at his own words " its just that…. what if this is a dream, and after _this_" he said gesturing down at there bodes " i wake up and find that you don't love me? what if this is just another one of my fantasies never to come true? i would be clock broken if i woke up in my own bed without you by my side. could we just wait? until i know that this isn't just a dream?"

his face held so much pain and love and desperation that was so uncharacteristic to himself, that alice just couldn't say no. she sighed and got up on her elbows so that she could better talk with julius ( who was still straddling her, but was in an upright sitting position) " alright…. we can wait. i was thinking the same thing myself, even though in all of my dreams you never stopped me" she finished with a teasing smile. other than the crimson blush on his cheeks, julius had regained his indifferent look. he smirked down at her " _all_ of your dreams?"

"shut up you hypocrite" she said as she playfully punched him in the shoulder." _all_ of your fantasies?"

julius's blush intensified as he crossed his arms and looked away from her and at the wall." yes,well….."

alice giggled at his reaction, bobbing his body and her own with the action. julius's eyes went wide and he drew in a sharp breath as he bounced on top of her." alice!" he hissed in pleasured torment as she continued to laugh."oops, sorry julius" she said as she abruptly stopped her snickering. then a devilish smile crept its way onto her face and her eyelids drooped suductivly over her eyes." but you know, i could help you with that"

as julius turned a questioning gaes at her, she bucked her hips forward and to the side, successfully laying him on his back next to her. she then hoped up herself and pulled julius's pants and undergarment off in one fast swoop."alice! what are you-!"he was cut of as she licked from the base of his erection down to the tip before she flicked her tung inside the slit drawing out a long low mown from the bluenett. she then took the tip into her mouth and worked the rest slowly in, her tung dancing along the surface. alice took him in up to the hilt, gaging herself with his impressive length. he gulped in more air, desperate for oxygen, as she started to hum 'hickory tickory tock' around his need. all he could do was yell her name in ecstasy as she began to to suck and nibble on him. he was getting close, but not close enough. she scraped her teeth along his penis as she drew back and clasped her hand around around it and gave it a squeeze. julius's face was pulled into a grimes of pleaser as one hand griped the sheets on the bed and the other, the pillow under his head as loud noises came from the back of his throught and filled the air along with the sound of alice still humming the nursery rime. that was it, he couldn't take it anymore. just as he was entering his orgasm and about to spill over, alice gripped his member even titer to force the cum to stay in him. it was by far the best thing he had ever felt. his deep rich scream filled the air as his vision faded to white. before the pleasure could turn to pain, she stroked his member a couple more times and took him back into her mouth to suck out the gooey liquid.

he released all of his cum into her and lay limply on the bed as he let his eyes focus back into the real world. alice made shor that he was looking at her before she tilted her head back and swallowed." delicious" she breathed as she licked her lips. julius motioned for her to come closer and as she did, he pulled her into i worm and loving embrace. " tomorrow, if i wake up and your not here, i won't hesitate to slap you in this messed up dream world" he got in in-between panting.

"you still think that this is a dream?"

"of cores i do. after all, if this was real, I'm sure that ace would have barged in a long time ago. he always has every other time i tried to tell you."

" so thats why! i am so glad that he didn't!"

" heh, tell me about it"

"…hay, don't worry, about this being a dream, ok? i know that its not because i have conscious thoughts, so it would have to be my dream, and its not my dream because nightmare has always spoken to me before i was able to drift into a fantasy. so, don't worry"

" that is very convincing. i love you my little heart. you'd better be right"

"I'm sure i am" she shivered and made an effort to get up."whats wrong? were are you going?" julius asked in a monotone voice with just the slightest bit of concern even though on the inside he was screaming the questions." its cold and you through the blanket over there" she said as she pointed to the corner of the room." no, you can't go" he urged as he pulled her back to him. "but julius, i-" "hush now, take this" he grabbed his jacket off of the chair and slipped it onto had arms before laying her back down and spooning her with his arms raped around her." now isn't this better than a silly old blanket?"

"mmmm, much" she agreed as she snuggled deeper into his naked body " but won't you get cold?"

" no, I'm used to it by now because its always winter here in the april season."

"oh….well…thats…good" was the last thing she said before she drifted off to sleep.

please dont get too angry at me if you dont like this! its my first time ever writing something smexy like this! tell me how i did! more of the story will be posted at a later date! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"alice, its good to see you" nightmare said as he floated down next to were she was sitting " you hadn't been sleeping in a wile, i was worried that you might become an insomniac. in fact, i went so far as to ask others how you were felling so i could know why you-….. oh, i see"he broke out into a fit of laughter, coifing up blood in the proses. " of all the things that could have happened, i didn't expect to see _that_! ahahaha!"

alice's face grew red hot "your sick" she looked away from the demon and down at the abyss below her.

"I'm sick!? you know that i can see all of your thoughts and_ thats_ what you choose to think of, and you call _me_ sick!? haha! thats rich!"

" well you didn't _have_ to read my mind, you jerk!"

"yes i did! i don't have much control over that, i see what people think wether i want to or not, and i can certainly say that i didn't want that mortician's need all over my mind! gross! and i can't believe that you would let him make you do that! i mean-"

"make me? he didn't make me. if anything i made him"

"what do you mean?"

"are you still listening in on my thoughts?"

"…yes…"

alice quickly went over all of that time sequence, leaving out the more 'intiment' parts, with her eyes closed and eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration before she looked back up at the dream demon, who seemed to be looking at nothing.

"….i see…" he said slowly as he focused back into the present. a smile made its way back onto his face." and this makes you happy?"

" it does" alice replied with a dreamy, dazed expression. nightmare had to chuckle. she was so cute this way!

" as long as he makes you happy! -won't be able to stop himself my ass- i just hope that you don't tern out to both be roses…"

" julius is not a rose. he is more like…like the midnight moon blossom."

" moon blossom? how so?"

"well… he's different than others. it takes different things to make him grow. he's secluded, and doesn't open up to people that don't know how to take care of him. and on the outside, he is plain, but when he blooms, he could mesmerize everyone. just like a moon blossom."

" that makes sense. but , i wonder, what type of flowers is alice?"

a/n: the midnight moon blossom is a flower of my own imagination. during the day the petals stay firmly shut and all you can see is a small white bud. it grows in the cracks of rocks in the mouth of caves. when at night, the blossom opens to reveal inky blue and back with spots of silver and white that mimic the dark sky and its stars. it is a very rare flower and it is not found very often.

the two roses thing is just like boris's riddle (rose (bara) + rose (bara) = fall apart (barabara) (as is in Japanese)

im not claming to own that flower cuz i just dont care

she didn't have time to answer as he faded away and she woke up to light cascading through her window. she was warm and had a joys feeling in her heart. she got up and stetted, giving a loud yon. wait. something was wrong. something was missing. some _one_ was missing. she almost cried as she looked to the bed and saw that no one was with her._ so it was a dream_. she thought bitterly, _but it felt so real_. he got up and moved over to her dresser to get her dress. she opened the droor and pulled out the one thing that was in it. _hold up…. this isn't my dress. then if this is my night gown, what am i wearing?_ she looked down at herself and saw than she was wairing her underwear, corset, and a midnight blue jacket. _julius's coat! it was real!_ she spun back around and hopped over to the bed, noticing a folded peace of paper on the pillow that julius had used. she flipped it open and was delighted at what she read.

_Alice,_

_ I'm sorry that i had to leave you, but some late night work came in and i had to get started on it immediately. i look forward to when you wake up. i will be expecting coffee the moment that you do._

_ -Julius Monrey_

_ p.s. I love you my little heart_

alice bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen so she could finish the coffee quickly and be able to see her beloved clock again. this morning was going perfectly for alice. so far….

julius was sitting in his office working on his clocks, as usual, but soon became distracted as he herd alice move around in her room directly above and to the right of the one he was currently occupying. he looked up at the corner of the ceiling that was closest to alice's room. he focused on the sounds and let an almost nonexistent smile on his face as he recognized the rustling of paper and a high pitched squeal of joy. he was snapped back into reality as ace ( who has been in there all morning) chuckled to himself.

" heh, i wonder what that was about?" he turned questioning and slightly acusing gaze at the clockmaker.

julius quickly started back on his work, plastering indifference on his face and in his voice, "i have no idea"

ace was silent for a few seconds before he decided to ask the question that was bugging him ever sense he arrived at the tower " julius, were's your coat man? and your earring? I've never seen you without them. did something happen?"

"i… um… yes…. something happened, and i will temporarily be without thees items. but not for long. in fact, i plan to have them back as soon as alice brings me my coffee."

" oh? and were are they now?"

the items in question danced into the room, adorning a very chipper brunet carrying two white she ruses into the room, the jacket flew open revealing all that was (and wasn't) beneath it." julius! see, i told you that this wasn't a drea-!" when she finally opened her eyes she saw julius sitting at his desk with his eyes wide and disbelieving with ace slack jawed and nose bleeding in front of it. alice stopped and stood frozen to the spot, her own eyes growing big as saucers. after the initial shock was over, julius jumped up and ran over to stand in front of alice facing ace. alice put down the mugs of coffee on the table next to her and tried desperately to hide herself entirely in julius's back, rapping her arms around his waist in an effort to get even closer. being embarrassed quickly triggered her anger as she looked out from behind julius and glared daggers at the knight.

" well, fuck ace! why are you here!?"

" alice, i told you that i had some late night work to attend to. ace decided to keep me company after he dropped off the clocks. it was a good idea at the time because i shorly would have become….. distracted were he not here."

" hahaha! this is the important thing that happened!? you let her wear your stuff because you guys had se-"

"No" julius said that one simple word so loud and clearly and full of authority that ace had to admit that he wish he hadn't gone so far (even though he was pretty shor of what happened) "that is not what happened ace. she is wearing my possessions because i care enough for her to entrust them to her for the night. and contrary to your beliefs, alice and i have not slept together yet."

" technically…."

ace looked from julius's stern face down to alice's bright red one and back again. "well, i have to admit, i didn't see that one coming. i never thought that you would pick this guy. i mean, wow, the mortician gets the girl. thats not exactly the happily ever after they talk about, but…. i mean seriously? _this_ guy?"

"ace!" now it was alice's turn to be the authority " yes, _this_ guy"

"but, why? he's just so different, and gloomy"

" yes, he is different, and thats what makes him special. and as for gloomy, many he's only like that around you. i wouldn't be surprised, if this is how you talk about him when he's standing right there. i can't believe you ace."

" alice, its fine. he was only confused. you know how absent minded he can be, and i have to put up with it if i don't want to have to collect missing clocks myself."

"oh, ok….. hay, are you done with the clocks yet?or do you have more that will come in later?"

" no, I'm finished for the day. deaths have gone down recently now that the messenger in being repaired."

"the messenger? why would him dieting make a difference?"

" he had too deliver anything that was given to him, and most of those were death thetas or angry envoys."

"oh, i feel bad for him."

" yes well, the new one will be replacing him shortly. now, why did you want to know if i was finished?"

"well, i was thinking that we could go to the amusement you want to…"

"…. ok…."

"wo, wo, wo, hold up!" ace exclaimed " your actually agreeing to go to the amusement park!?what the hell! what did you do to make him act like this alice!?" he looked back down at the girl and upon seeing her blush deep scarlet he quickly added,"wait, i don't wan a know! but whatever it is, it makes him happy, so keep up the good work." he bolted to the door so that he wouldn't get hit with anything by julius and left with a wink.

ace made his way down the tower, taking several wrong turns, and finally emerged at the base of the structure. he had to get to the castle, but he had completely forgotten the way. he shrugged his shoulders and headed out into the woods, only to find himself back at the clock tower a few mints later. he let out a long sigh. no matter how much he hated to ask for directions, and he really did, he just had to make it back on time. he trudged his way back up the stone steps. it took him a wile, but he was eventually able to find the door to the undertaker's office. he sighed once again before he opened the door and stepped inside.

" hay you guys, i forgot how to-…."

"god damit ace!"

he immediately wished that he was less directionally challenged.


	3. Chapter 3

what had happened in ace's absence:

" if it makes him happy, keep up the good work!" ace bolted to the door so that he wouldn't get hit with anything by julius and left with a wink.

alice had a deep blush on her face, as did the clockmaker that she was still clinging to. after a couple long seconds, she released that she had never let go of julius. she swung her hands off of his and clasped her hands behind her, taking a step back. julius turned to face her, a bit of pink still coloring his face.

"that guy…." julius sighed with a look of jeez.

"ha…. yay" alice replied, bringing her hand up to rub the back of her neck as she tried not to look at the man before her. as she pulled her hand back down, it grazed the small clock still dangling from her ear." oh, I'm sorry, i guess i should give this back now." she unclipped the odd fashion statement from her lobe and approached julius. his face grew hot again as she leaned agents him so that she could get high enough to replace the earring to its rightful home."there, you don't look quit yourself without it! wouldn't want you missing your signature peace!" she exalted happily as she lowered her self back down and took a small step back.

he smiled down at her, face still slightly pink from the blush, and cupped her face in his hand."thank you." he leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. " and i think that its time for you to have a signature peace of your own."

" wha?"

"well, think about it. everyone in this country has something thats specific to them. ace has his sward, eliot his scarf, boris the boa, and even peter with his pocket watch."

" and you don't think that my dress is signature enough?"

" no, you don't were it _all_ the time. only most of it. this has to be something that your never seen without." he said with a particularly bored tone of voice. his features softened once more as he put his hand in his pocket and dug around for a bit before bringing out a closed fist. " and besides, it would be nice if that something turned out to be a gift from the man that loves you." he blushed age an at his own words and slowly opened his hand.

alice gazed down at the object that resined there (blushing herself) and a look of compleat blissful happiness washed over her face, replacing the expression of confusion. "oh, its lovely!" she picked it up by the black ribbon it was attached to and dangled it in front of her face. it was a small opaque blue stone that was cut and smoothed out into the shape of a heart. surrounding the heart were small gears, watch springs, swirls of metal, and a chain that hung down to enhance the presence of the key that was situated to the base of the heart. all in all, it was beautiful, and alice loved it. as she continued to investigate charm, she noticed that on the back of the heart there were swooping and elegant initials that read J.M.

a/n:

yes, I'm trying to describe the charm in the picture up top. i do not own it or the design. i just found it on google (interesting what you can find when you search 'blue hearts')

" julius….. julius, did you make this?"

" that is irrelevant. do you like it?"

" of corse i like it! but i would like it more if you had made it…"

" then yes, i made it"

" how do i know your not just telling me that?"

he looked over at his desk. the spot directly in front of where he worked was covered in a fine bleu dust. she looked back up at him after letting the meaning sink in. " that heart wasn't easy to form…" he muttered (mostly to himself) as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the new bandage on his left hand.

"julius! you didn't have to hurt yourself over me!"

"…..id do anything for you…" he looked directly at his shoes as he quietly (inaudibly if the room hadn't been silent) said the super sweet corny line. he started to blush a vibrant red (funny how often she made him do that). the room contiued its absence of sound for a few long seconds. alice just couldn't look away from his face as he couldn't look away from his shoes. the shiny black reflected his eyes back up at him. a sad thought echoed though his head at the sight of them. they were so unlike her's. her eyes always held something meaningful, something that he always wanted to see. he thought more about her as he continued to stair into his own eyes._ so unkind, so unchanging, so cold, so- wait._ their it was. that something he had seen many times in alice's eyes. so small in comparison, but there non the less. he saw it, the tiny, little flicker of something other than what his eyes usually held. what was it? _love… no, it was more than that. even greater than that of which everyone else has for her. so much greater._

he finally shifted his case back up at her. she was awestruck. she had always thought that his eyes were beautiful, but now, now that they held that precious emotion, they were _gorgeous_. " alice, may i?" he asked as he took the necklace out of her hands. she fervently shook her head before turning around and pulling her hair off her neck. she turned back around after julius had clasped the latch in place, allowing him to see the outcome of his work. the chain was short so shen it was situated properly by alice, the charm fit perfectly in-between her collarbones. " how do i look?" she ask nervously after a second of julius staring at her. " like the most beautiful thing in the world" julius breathed as he took in the flu sight of her from head to toe. she laughed. hard. julius's face turned to shock, then hurt, then something that held a little amount of despair.

happy tears of laughter flowed down her cheeks as she tried to calm herself. " i asked what i looked like, not you! hahaha!"

"me!?"

" of course!" she sang as she happily skipped up to him and gave him a bear hug. she cought a glimpse of the jacket she was still wearing and quickly took it off and held it out to him.

"alice… you are sorely mistaken if you think that anything is more attractive than what I'm looking at right now." he took the coat from her and through it over to the desk, sending blue dust flying. she looked at him with inquisitive eyes " what are you doing?" she was slightly exasperated as he chuckled before giving out a low sigh. " oblivious as always, troublesome girl."

"?" she was very confused. julius took one step closer and put his hands on her small shoulders. it was now extremely evident to alice that she still didn't have proper clothes on. even more so evident of julius's procsimity. he took a last step forward pressing his body to her's as his hands drifted down to the crook of her back. she got it now. and boy how she got it now!

"oh…"

"yes, oh, silly girl. do you object to this?"

a devilish smile spread its way onto her face. " and why would i do something like that?" she replied as she hooked her fingers into his belt loops and tuned his hips just that much closer to her. she had never denied julius of what he asked for, why start now? could she start now? no, she couldn't. its not that julius would force her or anything, she knew he would stop if she asked him to, but she herself would not allow her to say no. she wanted this just as badly (if not more so) as the mortician.

a/n:

i think that ill just let your imaginations run wild for what happens next. *wink* plus its midnight and I'm / $#%?^&* tiered! ant i a stinker? muahahahah!

ace prov

no matter how much he hated to ask for directions, and he really did, he just had to make it back on time. he trudged his way back up the stone steps. it took him a wile, but he was eventually able to find the door to the undertaker's office. he sighed once again before he opened the door and stepped inside.

" hay you guys, i forgot how to-….!"

his jaw fell completely off its hinges. he was now staring at the most unexpected and neurotic thing he had ever seen. alice was pressed up against the wall by julius's hips. her legs were raped around him as he had his face smooshed into alice's. she was softly moaning into the _very_ heated kiss as her arms were hung over his shoulders and her nails dug fearsly into julius's shirtless back. his arms in turn were on the wall, one with his palm pressed to it and elbow bent beside him, and the other was completely against it with a clenched first hanging over them. the only thing that clothed alice was a necklace, julius's hair (that was untied and cascading over them) and julius himself. he was in nothing but unbuttoned pants. julius gave one last groan before there heads shaped to the door. both pairs of eyes flew wide.

a/n:

ok, i sorta lied about that imagination thing…. sorta….. well what ever! back to the fabulousness that is the acquired part in the story! i love writing acquired scenes XD

"god damit ace!" julius yelled as he turned to cover more of alice with himself. her legs immediately dropped from him as she desperately tried to barry herself in his chest, wanting nothing more than to disappear. her wish was all but granted as julius rapped his arms around her. he had somehow gotten a hold of his shirt that must have been on the floor near by and put it over her. she slipped her arms into the sleeves and pulled the front all the way around her. it looked like she was in some sort of short white kimono the way she had it, her arms acting as the belt. julius opened the door that was beside them and gently shoved her through it.

"weren't you leaving!?" exclaimed a red in the face julius.

"weren't you?" ace replied with that kooky, irritating grin. julius blushed all the more.

"y-yes!" _fuck! now I'm stuttering!_ he clenched his fists at his side and began to will the color away.(yes, he was that good at hiding his emotions and had so much self control that if he concentrated hard enough he could literally will blushes and the likes away)regaining his composure, he walked back over to his desk and slipped the jacket resting there over his shoulders and sat down.

" so much for going to the amusement park, hu?"

"shut up ace"

"you shut up, i want to talk about this!"

"...leave"

" i will when you do!" he said with another wink.

"I'm going to kill you tomorrow"

" all the more resin for me to have my fun and teas you today!"

" alice!? are you going to be ready soon?"

" how can i be!? this is the kitchen!" came a muffled voice from behind the door.

"would you like me to bring you some clothes?"

"yes! immediately please!"

julius rushed up to her room and back in only a couple of seconds. he knocked on the kitchen door, idly wondering why his kitchen has a door, and was soon given enterence. ace was watching the whole procession with that cocky grin."so, should i be expecting a wait? i could always come back another time, heh heh. you should have put a hat on the door, i would have coght your drift if you know what i mean." julius exited the room (now fully clothed) and started looking around his desk for something, trying his hardest to ignore the knight still standing in the doorway. " what are you doing? lost something?" ace got his answere as julius pulled a light blue corset out from under the desk. ace could only clamp his hand over his mouth in an effort to supres his mirth. it worked, to an extent, as he watched the clockmaker hand alice (who was hided behind the open door) the corset. julius couldn't concentrate very well on anything at the moment so when he finally acknowledged ace with a deadly glare, he looked almost as red as my nail polish(witch is a very pretty blood color). ace couldn't hold back any longer. he collapsed onto the floor, tears runing down his face, as he burst into horrendous laughter.


End file.
